


Ass on the Glass

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has let Jack stew long enough.  He's ready to forgive.  He just can't believe he's going to tell Jack like <em>this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass on the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ABC prompt challenge](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/597833.html) on my main journal.  As well as The [Fifth Porn Battle.](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/345806.html)

Ianto shifted in his seat. There was no reason in the world for this thought to make him squirm. None.

He didn't have any truly bizarre fetishes. He left those to Jack. In fact he told Jack to keep them to himself. In further fact he'd taken umbrage with Jack's insinuation that he wanted an inner-office romance. He hoped Jack understood that it wasn't that he had an objection to being involved with a co-worker – certainly Lisa was proof enough of that - but he wanted something after the work day was over. And it wasn't just a quick shag over his boss' desk.

And yet here he was tapping his pen against a stack of Cardiff Castle brochures considering doing this.

He'd let Jack stew pretty good for about a week. Then he'd let Jack take him out on their date… and then there'd been another date and pretty much he'd come to the conclusion that it was time to forgive Jack for leaving.

Jack had gone back to his usual 'harassment', but Ianto had declined the offers with a droll comment and rolling eyes. Eventually Jack had stopped offering and told Ianto point-blank that he'd wait until Ianto came back to him. He had no desire to piss him off further.

Ianto had been a little disappointed by that, but gave Jack another few days to stew.

But now he was ready to let Jack off the hook. And some twisted part of his mind knew exactly what invitation to send.

He glanced up at the closed door to the tourist office. It was pissing down rain, which pretty well guaranteed him a quiet afternoon. He sighed and shifted in his chair again. After glancing around one more time, Ianto reached down and squeezed himself through his trousers.

He was mad for even entertaining this.

Somehow the combination of his hand and his thoughts served to make him harder. He reminded himself why he was doing this. He thought back to the last rainstorm he'd been in with Jack. They'd gone out for a walk when suddenly the skies opened up on them. By the time they'd gotten back to Ianto's flat, they were drenched through. Jack suggested stripping in the foyer to avoid tracking water through the place. Ianto had laughed and accused him of just being in a hurry. The wet clothes had abraded against cold, sensitive skin. Jack's hands had been quick to warm and sooth away the goosebumps. He remembered with some chagrin that he'd basically humped Jack there in the doorway and come in a very, very short time.

He unzipped his pants under the desk and massaged himself though his y-fronts as he remembered that Jack had taken him into the shower to finish warming them up… and to fuck him as thoroughly as possible. He'd found rainstorms erotic every since.

Ianto rolled his eyes as the memory washed over him. He adjusted himself and zipped his pants before he overshot his mark before going over and locking the front door to the office. He just prayed that everyone downstairs had enough to keep them busy for the next ten minutes.

He disappeared behind the bead curtain, wishing it was more substantial, and lifted the top of the copier. He glanced around guiltily one more time before dropping trou and hopping up onto the glass. He hit the start button and shivered as he felt the heat of the light pass under him. He watched the copy come out and felt himself flush. He had to be mental. Completely mental.

Still glancing around, expecting to be caught in this insanity, he hopped down and pushed the heavy wooden toolbox over to the copier to give him a few extra inches of height.

_Completely mental_, he thought again as he laid his hard cock on the glass and pulled the cover down to protect the exposure and hit start again. He tried a couple different angles and then selected the one he liked best. He put that one with the picture of his arse and folded them in half.

Righting his clothes, he took a few minutes to try and get his furious blush under control. He also applied several applications of glass cleaner to the copier and made sure the evidence of his other attempts were sent through the shredder.

Once he was reasonably sure he could muster a straight face he made his way into the Hub proper. Jack was leaning over Tosh's station as they stared at a map of… well, Ianto wasn't sure what.

"I'm putting on the coffee," he announced as he crossed. "And, sir, a memo came in for you."

Ianto handed over the two sheets and made a bee-line for the kitchenette. Mentally he counted. 1. 2. 3. 4.

"IANTO!"

Ianto smiled at the way Jack's voice squeaked, but didn't answer. Four seconds to figure it out wasn't bad. Now all that remained to be seen was how fast he could come up with work for the rest of the team outside the hub.


End file.
